mantiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrric Thorne
Lyrric is an undead Death Knight. She hails from Stratholme; she was slain when the Scourge swept through the land, then raised as an unholy warrior. She has a twin brother who met the same fate, thanks to her. Forced into Nerubian service, Lyrric despised the spiderfolk until she came in contact with the Shuul Sokheni, a living Nerubian sect that ultimately freed her from the Lich King's control. She first came in contact with the mantid when she was rescued and imprisoned by Thar'tikk. She escaped and later returned with the rest of the Alliance expedition, then again as an agent of her husband, Horus'ahn. She was then accompanied by the knights of Valormourne. Biography Life Born in Stratholme, Lyrric was an unexpected child to her mother, who only anticipated the birth of a son. Their relationship was complicated, with her mother convinced that Lyrric was nothing but a bad influence on her prized son. Both Korthir and Lyrric enlisted with the army of Lordaeron, the former becoming a guardsman and the latter a scout. Lyrric was largely regarded as incompetent and frivolous, and was rarely given any important tasks. She was stationed at one of the watchtowers when the Scourge swept through the land and stood no chance against the undead. The lich responsible for her raising recognized her lacking any potential whatsoever but decided to go through with the raising regardless, having a plan what to utilize her for. Undeath Lyrric was sent to mop up the remainders of her family; she killed her mother and brother and then traveled to Northrend, where she was given to the Nerubians as an experiment. She became a host for the arak'ar parasite and was forced into their service. At some point the Nerubian city she was stationed at was assaulted and liberated by the Shuul Sokheni; she became their prisoners before forming a bond with their leader, Horus'ahn. Despite the Lich King's hold over her loosening, she was still banished from the Underkingdom after Arthas' death as she was perceived as a dangerous abomination. It remains largely unclear what happened between her liberation and the Legion invasion in 32Y, which was when she finally reunited with her brother and joined with the forced of the Ebon Blade. She didn't remain for long, discontent with the alliance between the knights and their former jailor, and departed for Northrend once again. She rejoined with the Shuul Sokheni and this time was given an honorable position by their leader; she was recognized as his consort not long after. Appearance Lyrric was largely uninteresting in life, having possessed no qualities that would set her apart. This changed when she was infested; her skin was removed by the Arak'ar and replaced by chitin. Undeath changed her hair from dirty blonde to silver; she also possesses the usual lichfire eyes common for Death Knights. Her carapace, much like Alarric's, slightly changes hue depending on what the parasite is fed. It is mostly black in color however, crossed by dark violet veins. Personality Lyrric is fickle, selfish and cruel; she was spoiled by her brother in life and then by the Nerubians. She has no concept of honor and does not feel compelled to hold oaths or promises; she's driven solely by her personal desires and values the lives of others very little or not at all. Despite her unholy strength she remains largely incompetent in undeath, letting others do most of the work for her. She has a deep love for her brother, but even that did not prevent her from first killing him and then imprisoning him when she felt his freedom could prove to be detrimental to her interests. The only person she feels any loyalty to is her husband. Abilities While she is still a Death Knight and therefore somewhat stronger than mortal humans, her undead strength pales in comparison with other Death Knights. She relies mostly on her dexterity; having no armor to slow her down, she's agile and elusive. She avoids direct confrontation; once forced into a corner she is easily subdued by any other Death Knight or even a living lightwielder. Her runeblade, Sigmarhail, is corrupted and serves only as a conduit for shadow magic, which Lyrric can barely control. Due to its shattered state, the sword can no longer be used as a regular weapon, and as such Lyrric is unarmed most of the time, save for her claws. As Lyrric does very little planning or thinking, she's mostly alive thanks to the parasite and her willingness to sacrifice others for her survival.